Losers Give Head
by markmywords85
Summary: Conner loses a bet and pays up.


Losers Give Head

"You lost the bet." Mack declared triumphantly sitting down on Conner's bed. "I told you I could do it, I don't know why you doubted me."

It was true. Mack had told Conner he could get any woman up to and including his mother and sister. It had been a joke! Even when he'd spat on his palm and shook just like they had when they'd been little kids and were dead serious it had still been a joke. Seriously who would actually make a spit promise at twenty five?! And what kind of guy promises to suck another man's dick if he can fuck his mother and his sister? Even if you did what kind of women let themselves be photographed while being dicked?

"You a man of your word or not?" Mack asked unfastening his belt and trousers as he spoke. He really intended to go through with this from the looks of things. "Of course if you want I can go tell everybody that you're the kind of man who doesn't keep pay his debts."

"Fine." Conner forced a smile and tilted his head just slightly. "Let's just get this over with."

"Good." Mack fished his cock out of his boxers and sat back.

"Big deal. Just a dick. Not like I haven't done this to myself a dozen times." Conner said deliberately rolling his eyes. His arm was trembling though as he reached out for Mack's still flaccid cock. He wrapped his fingers around it and exhaled. It was nothing like holding his own flesh and blood. This was a completely new experience. He could feel Mack's pulse through the meat. Each beat of his heart hardened it just a little more until finally it reached its full length. "It's not that big." Conner mumbled. In reality he was stunned; it was at least as long as his own and a little bit thicker judging by the way it filled his hand. His thumb and forefinger couldn't quite touch anymore once it reached its full size.

"That's not what your mom said last night." Mack taunted. "She said nobody had ever stretched her pussy as good as I did." He bit down slightly on his lower lip stifling a whimper. "You know you've got real soft hands."

"Stop trying to make this weird." Conner grumbled pumping his hand up and down Mack's cock. It was the very first time he'd been with a man and the perspective was thrilling. He could imagine he was just like Kira, or his sister Tori or his mother Anna. Those were just three women he knew for a fact had been right where he was grappling with Mack's python. The tip was already swollen and purple a shimmering layer pre-cum starting to cover the tip.

"Oh, it's not weird. It won't get weird until you start choking on it and I have to tell you that your sister did a better job and she's only nineteen!" Mack said. He reached up adjusting the camera slightly. "Don't forget you need to smile for the camera at the end."

"I said stop making it weird." Conner repeated in a bit of a daze. He took Mack's scrotum in one hand and started lightly juggling them in his hand. The thumb of the hand wrapped around Mack's shaft moved to the base of the crown gliding over the pre-cum. Conner couldn't deny the satisfaction that surged up through him when Mack's entire body jolted and then settled back into place. "Oh did I hit your spot. Was it right about. . ." It took Conner a full breath to find that same spot just off centre that forced Mack's hips up off the bed. "-there?" 

Mack bit down on his lower lip looking away for a moment while he tried to regain control of the situation but he couldn't stop his hips from churning in Conner's grip. Keeping his leg from twitching was almost as hard but he managed to keep that. "Maybe you've done this a few times before?"

"Nope. This is my first time." Conner responded. Hesitantly he parted his lips and leaned forward wrapping them around just the tip of testing the way it felt in his mouth. It wasn't nearly as revolting as he's been anticipating. It was actually kind of interesting; a kind of salty taste but feeling it was interesting. It seemed to be getting even bigger than before and it seemed to spasm a bit every time he flicked his tongue. Conner felt his jaw straining slightly but he kept straining forward until he felt Brandon brushing against the back of his throat. Conner held himself there letting the initial sensation fade then closed his eyes and started pushing forward. Mack's cock was almost three quarters of the way down Conner's throat when he had to come up gasping for air.

"I'm impressed. That's almost as much as your little sister." Mack spat.

"Shut up." Conner growled returning to his tack. As hard as he tried he couldn't manage to force anymore without becoming a sputtering mess. Not that Mack seemed to mind, if the way his thighs tensed up meant anything he actually liked it when his eyes started welling up with fresh tears and a stream of saliva ran down his chin dripping down onto the bed. "Oh, hurry up and cum already."

"Why don't you make me?"

Despite the humiliating situation he was in Conner smiled. "Challenge accepted." He wrapped one hand around Mack's shaft and wrapped his lips just around the tip. Together his hand and mouth started up a frantic pace filling the room with the sound of his slurping. At the same time he slipped his free hand beneath Mack's buttocks and sent a single finger probing for his anus.

"What are you?" His voice went up a full octave in the middle of that sentence when Conner's finger put a steady pressure on his asshole. "Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck!" He started chanting over and over again. Mack's hips began to move on their own unable to decide if they were going to move toward the warm eager mouth or the invading finger and finally settling for a rapid back and forth motion trying to sate both hungers. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't you fucking stop!"

Conner had no intention at all of stopping. He kept going until he felt Mack's cock swell again in his mouth and finally commit to a direction, straight down his throat. Conner held his head in place while he pumped his fist over Mack's cock.

Conner didn't know what he'd expected cum to taste like but it didn't really taste like anything. Maybe a little salty but it did have a sort of unpleasant tactile expression. It was slimy. Not nearly as gross as his girlfriend made it sound though and it was worth seeing Mack's eyes rolling back into the back of his head. Conner kept slurping until he was certain he'd gotten every drop out of Mack and then kept going until Mack shoved him away. "Too much." Then he swallowed and sat back looking at Mack. "Shut up."

"I didn't even say anything." Conner muttered.


End file.
